


A Moment

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Comics, Shazam (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fluffy drabble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Billy unlocked his apartment door, after a very long day of multitasking his life as a superhero, a journalist and a doctoral student. He just wanted to snuggle in his boyfriend’s arms before Damian had to go on patrol. Despite what anyone thought about Damian Wayne, Damian liked affection and cuddling—he just did not like public displays of affection. Damian like Billy was a private person.

He hoped that Damian was still there. Damian crawled in Billy’s bedroom window about four in the morning, stripped and collapsed into bed. He went to his room to find Damian still sleeping, covers tossed haphazardly. Damian was actually quite gorgeous when he was sleeping. There was not a scowl, grimace or a glare in sight. While he loved Damian for all his faults and positives, Billy wished he could ease the demons inside Damian’s head.

Stretching, he slid into the bed and as if Damian sensed him, Damian moved closer to Billy. Billy was able to bring Damian in his arms. He sighed and kissed Damian’s shoulder. No one but Billy was able to see Damian so unguarded, so peaceful. 

“How was your day,” muttered Damian, still half-asleep.

“Better now,” said Billy, slightly cheeky. Damian snorted, half-heartedly. “Rough night, I take it.”

“My body hurts sometimes,” said Damian, truthfully. Damian was almost twenty-six years old to Billy’s twenty-eight. “It’s fine.” Billy slid his hands down Damian’s torso, which caused Damian to pleasingly sigh. “William, you are stupidly horny.”

“Can’t help it when I have you as a boyfriend,” said Billy.

“Oh, shut up, you,” said Damian, getting embarrassed.

Billy nuzzled Damian’s cheek. “Did I tell you that I love you today? Cause, I love you, Damian.” Damian’s face flushed. Damian twisted in Billy’s hold and leaned up to kiss him. Billy sighed into the kiss. Damian liked when Billy was sappy even if he complained about it.

“You tell me every day.”

“It’s important that you are always reminded, my Damian, my sweet Damian.” Billy kissed Damian’s nose, cheek and then lightly kissed Damian’s lips. Damian scowled, but then rolled his eyes and kissed Billy again.

“I love you too, William.”


End file.
